All Over You
by snickers3339
Summary: If only he could know how she wished she could be all over him. Moliver.


**Disclaimer:** I don't the HM characters, or Disney

**A/N: I want to update Waterworks, but I'm too lazy to. :) Bwahahaha. enjoy this. It's kinda.. Pervy and there's extremely minor swearing, but I think you can handle it.**

* * *

**All Over You** by **snickers3339**

**Rated T**

Summary: _If only he could know how she wished she could be all over him. Moliver._

* * *

Oliver tapped his pencil against his head, and occasionally, it slipped through the locks of his brown hair.

If only he was aware he had an audience.

Miley couldn't believe that she found that simple gesture increasingly endearing.

"God, that's _hot_," she murmured.

She didn't realize she said that out loud.

Eyes swivelled to her, and giggles erupted throughout the classroom.

Mr. '_Snot-Rocket_' turned his beady little lensed eyes upon her, and she resisted the urge to burst out laughing. He had a reputation for not being serious, and the way he was glaring at her was so utterly hilarious.

"Did you say something, Ms. Stewart?"

"I-- Uh-- Heh--" She snorted suddenly, and clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

"Is something _funny,_ Ms. Stewart?"

She winced inwardly, but the grimace was wiped off when her eyes landed on Oliver who was smirking at her adorably. He raised his eyebrows, and flipped his hair casually.

_Holy. Shit._

She nearly turned into a large puddle of Miley-mush in her seat.

"Ms. Stewart?"

She sighed. "Yes?" she said dreamily, as her eyes turned away from the definition of perfection to the definition of abnormalities. The dreamy quality wore off. She spluttered. "I mean... Pardon?"

"Is there something you need to say? You've wasted 5 minutes of my class."

"I-- Uh--" She regained her speech. "Uhm.. Nothing." She smiled innocently. "I was just.. Just.."

"Daydreaming?" he finished flatly.

"Sure."

"Try not to do it during my time, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he turned back to the world of Tangents, Cotangents and other functions in Trigonometry.

"What was that about, Miles?" asked Lilly, as Miley practically shoved people out of the way to get out of the classroom.

"What was what?" she asked carefully.

"That whole.. interruption?"

"I.. It's nothing," she said, as she opened her locker.

Warm hands were placed on her shoulders, close to her neck, as she shuddered violently, spinning around, squeaking.

Oliver held his hands up defensively. "_Whoa_, what's up with you?"

She crumbled inwardly at his voice, and was slightly disappointed that she could have let his hands linger on her actual body.

"Bad day," she mumbled.

"_Oh_," he said, as if he understood.

"Yeah.. So.. You want to hang out tonight?"

Lilly smirked at her clear exclusion.

Oliver nodded, "Sure. I would--"

"--Yeah, I'm _completely_ fine with being left out."

Miley suddenly became aware of her presence, smiling guiltily. "I-- Sorry - I meant-- Like.. 'You _guys_ want to hang out tonight.. Together'," she clarified.

Lilly's lips curved at Miley's nervousness. She had a feeling she knew what Miley was 'daydreaming' about.

"Oh no, I'm busy tonight.. You two have fun. Watch a movie or something.. Enjoy each other's company... _And_ completely ignore me," she deadpanned, upon seeing them turn back to each other, and so obviously flirt with each other.

Lilly gagged internally, but, also, she was actually happy for her friends. They were lucky to have found each other.

--

"So, what do you want to do?"

Miley shrugged, picking a piece of lint off her bedspread. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

Oliver shrugged as well, lying back on her bed yawning. "How 'bout a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"It's a Friday night, let's just see what's on TV," he suggested.

She nodded agreeably, and they both hopped off the bed and went downstairs.

Once downstairs, she flipped on the television, scrolling through channels.

Oliver was commentating throughout her channel surfing.

"Not good, not good, _not good_.. Alright.. Not good.. Not good.. No-- _Whoaaa_!"

She gagged loudly, upon seeing what made his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"_Playboy._ Really?" She scoffed.

"Miley. Hot girls + _Oliver_. Do the math."

Her face fell, but she replaced the disappointment with a scowl, and a light shove. "Yeah, you'd like to be all over them," she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

And to her surprise--

"Nah. They're out of my league."

She raised an eyebrow - Since when did Oliver care about that?

"Out of your league? Since when does that factor stop you?" she asked incredulously, remembering his infatuation with Hannah Montana.

Wait.

"Wait. Does that mean that you thought Hannah Montana wasn't out of your league enough?" She was slightly insulted that he would put playboy bunnies over Hannah Montana.

He clicked the TV off, and looked at her, with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"Oh, Hannah Montana was _very_ out of my league."

"That clearly didn't stop you."

"Well, Miley, I was 13. Now, I'm 17. There's more maturity in me."

"Says the guy that was drooling over pretty girls," she said glumly.

"Are you jealous?"

She scowled - She always hated that question.

And most of all, she always hated the way she would answer it--

"_Pfffttt!_ Psh. No. Me? _Jealous?_ Why would you think that?"

"Your cheeks are all flushed, your nose is wrinkled in disgust, and your lips are like.. sewn together."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm jealous-- Hey, _wait a minute_," she exclaimed, eyes swivelling to him. "How'd you figure all of that out so fast?!"

"It's on your face."

"_I_ can't even read my _own_ expressions, heck, I don't think_ Lilly _can read my facial expressions..." She trailed off, looking to him for some sort of explanation for this.

"Uh.. I just.. _notice_ these things," he said nervously, avoiding her stare.

She smiled triumphantly, seeing how the tables had turned.

"Aw, Oliver, it's _okay_. You know, it's alright that you enjoy looking at _my face_."

He flinched, and avoided her eyes even more.

"I-- I--"

"Are you _going_ to deny it?"

He blushed, scratching his neck while mumbling something that sounded like a 'No'.

She poked his side teasingly, making him wince and move away from her.

"So," she said slowly, dragging the word out. "Hannah Montana was _very_ out of your league, huh?"

"Well - _At_ the time..."

She raised an eyebrow.

" _'At the time'_?"

"What I meant is-- There's just.. somebody else - That I.. Like.. But she's out of my league.. Like.. _A lot._"

Her face fell again, as she sat back.

"Hm." She exhaled. "How much do you like.. Said girl?"

"Well, she's pretty - Wait, she's not just pretty, she's _beautiful._. She has killer looks... Gorgeous smile, and amazing eyes..."

And now, for some reason, he was looking directly at her.

She felt like melting into a pile of gooey Miley-mush again.

"R-really?" she stuttered, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. "You-- You like her that much--"

He had leaned closer to her, and it was her turn to move away from him.

"Oh," he said, his voice taking a lower tone, as his eyes sparkled at her. "I'd like to be '_all over her_'," he said, smiling at the use of the phrase she had previously used.

She swallowed.

"Well - Then - Good luck-- With-- What the _heck_ are you doing?" She was at the other end of the couch, and he was suddenly hovering over her, his lips just inches from hers.

"Hopefully nothing I'll regret."

"Wh--" Before she could ask him to clarify, her lips were crushed by his, and she did not feel uncomfortable - But she found the whole situation rather.. Pleasurable.

He had pinned her arms to her side, while pinning her against the couch with his own body.

It was like everyone of her daydreams, plus dreams coming true.

_Ha._

And as she managed to release her arms to wrap around his neck, one thought floated through her mind.

_If only he knew how much I had wanted to be all over him too._

* * *

_Review please? :) Bwahahaha. I'm on a sugar high - and I wrote this at 1 in the morning today. :) Tell me how I did. :D  
_


End file.
